


Damn Ferengi!

by H4T08



Series: Behind the Door [18]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Episode: s03e05 False Profits, F/M, Ferengi, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H4T08/pseuds/H4T08
Summary: “Then what kind of guy do you expect me to be? And please,” he slides the shot glass over to me, “spare me the Starfleet lingo of describing perfect officer material.”Annnd, I totally miss the glass. Mainly because the words I was going to start with were ‘loyal’, ‘compassionate’, and ‘not hot pink’. All can be used to describe good officers. “I want us to start our relationship again.” I smirk, “how’s that for Starfleet lingo?” Then I duck down to retrieve the shot glass.





	Damn Ferengi!

**Author's Note:**

> Had a hard time with this one. After months of working on it, I scrapped it and started a new one. I hope it paid off! 
> 
> Takes place after the episode ‘False Profits’. I never like the Ferengi characters. After watching this episode, I still don’t like them.

** Janeway’s POV **

 

“Those stupid little piece of shits,” I murmurs under my breath as I step into the turbolift. Clasping my hands behind my back, I can’t help but to pace back and forth like a caged animal as the lift delivers me three decks to my destination.

My own quarters. Lonely. Bare. With the exception of my books I use to help get my mind off of those little shits, alcohol to help numb the need to punch through every fucking wall, and my vibrator to help with the sting of loneliness that always accompanies the alcohol.

God. How fucking depressing!

Yet, not as depressing as watching those fucking little twats return back to the Alpha Quadrant through the wormhole we were going to use.

I would most likely take this time bang my head against the wall, but now with the turbolift stopping, I have to put my game face back on.

Walking out – HA! More like stomping like a petulant child not getting her way – I pass by a few ensigns who are looking at me as if I have three heads. Hmm… maybe my game face is a little broken tonight.

I probably look crazy with my hair in a ponytail and and sweaty clothes sticking to me. That’s what I get for trying to relieve my stress with a workout program. Stupidest fucking idea ever! Not as stupid as Vulcan meditation, but, hey, I gave it a try. All it did was to increase my desire to get drunk and to punch a wall.

I just need…

I stop when I see his door. It’s closed like it always is, but how many times have I thought about going through those doors wanting to take the man who lives there to bed.

That, most likely, is the loneliness talking, so I continue on my merry little way.

That is until the memory of Tuvok’s parting words a few weeks back reminds me of the talk I need to have with Chakotay. The darkness will conquer only if you let it. He had given me his blessing to cultivate this relationship. He had also given me a warning with it as well, but being in the mood I’m in right now, I am conveniently ignoring it.

So why have I not jumped Chakotay’s bones yet? I don’t know! I’d like to say that I am weighing my options or that I’m trying to find different ways to relieve my stress – working out being my first and only choice – however, I’m just plain scared.

What if something happens and I do push him away? What if we get to a point in our lives – still chasing the Alpha Quadrant stars – and he doesn’t want to be with me anymore? What if he can’t satisfy a small part of me that needs satisfaction? What if he dies?

Any new relationship, platonic or romantic, is always scary at first, but this one has me quivering down to the bones. For the first time since going on my first date with Justin, I want this to work. But there has to be rules with this.

God damn it! There goes my unnatural need for parameters again. Chakotay will love that, but for right now, I need them. As much as we enjoyed our time on New Earth – my goodness it’s been just over three months ago – we are back on Voyager now. We have people who depend on us to get them home. We can’t be caught blowing kisses at each other.

Alright, Janeway! Time to get off your ass and to talk to him. You’ve been putting him off for way to damn long.

I ring his chime and wait. Impatiently, might I add. When he doesn’t answer, I press the chime ten more times before retreating – well, more like running when I hear a few people walking around the corner – back to my own quarters.

It looks like it’s going to be a whiskey – or maybe a few – and a vibrator tonight after all. I did name it Chakotay, so I figured it’s a close second to having the actual man.

Tearing off my sweaty clothes, I head straight for the liquor cabinet. Uncle James would be beaming with pride at my selection. We both always had an exceptional taste for Jameson Irish Whiskey. And under his own specific guidelines, I will be sinning tonight, except it will be with a fake vibrating penis – and hot pink to boot – rather than the real thing.

Downing the first shot, god damn does it fucking burn! The first shot is always the hardest. It’s up there with first loves and first orgasms. Whatever!

I take another shot. Not as bad, but I can still remember those Ferengi faces. Nasty little shits.

I almost had sex with one years and years ago. I was on a space station – Deep Space Five, I believe – and I had gotten drunk at one of the bars. Mark and I were dating at the time, pretty serious too, but I was in desperate need of touch, of skin, of sex. A Ferengi came up to me and kept buying me drinks. He wanted to fuck me and I wanted to get drunk. Tit for tat. Just as he invited me back to his room, a station drill sounded off. Leaving him behind, duty instantly drove the alcohol from my brain and I ran off to my post.

I take another shot.

He forgave me. Mark, not the stupid Ferengi. He always did. Despite how much he means to me, I honestly hope that he has found someone who will be gentle with him. Someone who will not cheat on him. Someone that he doesn’t have to fix. Someone who will love him that way he ought to be —

— Ring! Ring! —

— loved. Who the hell?

Racing back into my bedroom, I snatch my robe off of my bed before answering the door. “Come in.” Making sure I’m decent with the double knotted tie around my waist, I walk out. “I’m sorry, but…,”

Oh fuck! It’s Chakotay. And why does he look deliciously sweaty? Boxing, perhaps? Regardless, he looks like he is ready to fight, except, instead of it being a holographic person, it will be with me. However, in his defense, he is staring at the slight opening to my robe and indecision now mars his handsome face.

God to have that face between my legs right about now would be… wait! What? No! We need to talk first before any part of his face can be sandwiched between my thighs. Okay, focus! Talk first, sex last. Easy, right?

“I’m sorry if I am bothering you,” he calls out.

“I was just coming back from a workout. I was about to take a shower.”

“You needed whiskey to take a shower.” He motions over to the table with the open bottle.

“Don’t you know it helps when a wormhole that could have taken us back home was stolen by two Ferengi assholes who were exploiting a world for their own monetary gain?” Okay, note to self, I need to drink more whiskey. Addendum, oral sex is the next best option. Addendum to the first addendum, scratch it. Hot pink dildo is the next best option.

“I heard that the dart boards have their faces on them.” His tongue darts out to wet his lips.

Oh fuck! Why did he have to do that? I already have oral sex on the brain, that certainly doesn’t help. Okay, new prerogative, just keep thinking about the hot pink dick. “It only took, what, an hour? That’s a new record.” 

“I, uhh, I wanted to come in to see how you are, uhh, faring?”

I want to fuck you hard, how is that for faring? “I’m doing fine. Pissed off, of course, but we’ll manage.” I give him a fake smile. I’m good at fake smiles. Perfected all for the sake of my numerous counselors. “We always do.”

“Hmm.” Shit! He can see right through me. What is wrong with my game face tonight? “If you’re feeling anything like how I am feeling, you are probably ready to punch a tritanium wall with your bare fist.” He motions towards my open bottle. “Hence, the whiskey.”

“It’s better than tequila.” I say it as a offhand joke, however, his eyes become softer. I cannot resist his soft eyes. They remind me too much of New Earth.

“Why is that?” His voice is gentle.

Buck up, Kathryn. Be witty. Be charming. Be funny. “With tequila, you would see me running through the corridors naked and singing loud, obnoxious Irish songs.” That was stupid. Really. Fucking stupid.

Yet, he smiles, dimples and all, and shit if I am thinking about his tongue doing erotic things to my — “That would boost crew morale a lot quicker than a picture on a dart board.” — pussy. Coincidentally, both would be exponentially a lot better to crew morale than a stupid picture on a dart board.

“I’m sure, yet, somehow I don’t believe Tuvok would find it amusing whatsoever.” I roll my eyes. “He would most likely confine me to perform some sort of Vulcan meditation.”

“It would be worth it,” those goddamn dimples again.

“Plucking my eyeballs out with little lobster forks is not my idea of tequila being worth it.”

His eyebrow shoots up, “You’re in rare form tonight.”

I. Want. To. Fuck. You. “Yes, well, again, that’s what happens when we run into the Ferengi – or as I lovingly call them ‘the little shits’.”

“I’ll make sure to spread that around so that we are clear on how to address them when we return to the Alpha Quadrant. I’m sure…,” how did I get so close to him? “I’m, uhh, sure they would, uhh…”

Oh fuck it all to hell! My arms are around his neck and my lips have crashed onto his before he can finish his stuttering sentence. God, he feels so damn good.

Apparently, I feel good to him too. The way he is squeezing my ass and he presses — OH! Oh, yes! This is what I have missed.

“Ohhh,” did I just moan? I sound like a fucking hussy. Or a virgin. Or a —

“Stop thinking,” he growls against my cheek. “I can hear your brain.”

Wait! I need to stop. We need to stop. We have to talk first. Talk first, sex last. I have to calmly and rationally stop his lips and his fingers from — “Holy fuck!” How did his thumb get under my robe?

“Tell me to stop now and I will. Tell me, right now Kathryn.”

How would I be able to say such things with his lips wickedly chasing after my goosebumps. Fuck talking! “Sex first, talk last.”

He stops and looks at me with confusion clear across his face. What can I say? It sounded sexier in my head.

“Fuck me, Chakotay.” There, that sounded better. Yet, he’s not moving. In fact, he’s taking a step away from me. What? No! No! No! “Do you not want to?”

“I do! Spirits, help me, I do, but we actually need to talk first.” Goddamn it! He’s right, of course, but fucking hell! I was looking forward to having a dick that is not hot pink between my legs.

“Okay,” I sit down on the chair in front of the table, “talk.”

He follows me. Good, because I will need a drink if I’m going t get through this conversation. I mean, we need to have it, but I was looking forward to having sex first. “What the hell do you want?” He snatches the bottle away from me and pours himself a shot. “For the first three and a half months since returning back from New Earth, you practically ignore me. Then, now, you want me to fuck you.” He takes his shot. “I’m not going to be that guy.”

“What guy?” The man I am falling in love with? The man who brings me such happiness that it brightens the darkest part of my soul? The man that evokes such powerful feelings in me that it scares me? Fuck! When did whiskey make me philosophical? Usually that was rum’s job.

“The guy that is only there so that you can get a quick fix between your legs.” Damn. He is none of those, but I’ve had them before and I have to say that I don’t want them anymore.

It’s my turn to take another shot. “I don’t expect you to be that guy.” Uh-oh! I’ve hit a point in my alcohol consumption where my filter is rendered useless. I give him the glass. “You are three behind me. Catch up.”

He does them. Three in a row. I have never been more turned on in my life than I am right meow – now!

Fuck! I’ve hit the cat lingo. I’m in deep shit.

“Then what kind of guy do you expect me to be? And please,” he slides the shot glass over to me, “spare me the Starfleet lingo of describing perfect officer material.”

Annnd, I totally miss the glass. Mainly because the words I was going to start with were ‘loyal’, ‘compassionate’, and ‘not hot pink’. All can be used to describe good officers. “I want us to start our relationship again.” I smirk, “how’s that for Starfleet lingo?” Then I duck down to retrieve the shot glass.

“Is that you saying it or is it the drink?”

Fuck! That cuts deeper than I thought it would. “No, Chakotay, that’s me. I want us to be together. It’s… it’s been…”

“Shitty,” he supplies.

“It’s been fucking shitty since we returned back from New Earth.” Nerves begin to take over my body. “I have, uhh, I have missed you.” Sobriety begins to edge itself along the logical side of my brain. “I’ve talked with Tuvok and—”

“What the fuck does Tuvok have to do with our relationship?”

“Ohh, well, uhh, during the mind meld, the second one – no! I mean the third one – the one where he had to figure out why I wasn’t healing, he saw some things that were concerning.” Please don’t ask what they were. Please don’t ask what they were. Please don’t ask what they were. “He told me that I can either A, go crazy, or B, find something that makes me happy.”

“And I make you happy?”

His words are starting to cut deep. Maybe I shouldn’t have had him catch up to me. “Of course you do. Did you think that I was lying when we talked about this on New Earth?” I roll my eyes. “I know we were only there for so little time, but there is where I was the happiest since dooming us to the Delta Quadrant.”

I guess he can hear the hurt in my voice or maybe he just needed reminding, but he softens his quick temperedness. “I’m sorry.”

“No. I, uhh, pushed you away.” My words are starting to stick to my throat. I hate that feeling.

“Was that under Tuvok’s orders?”

Alright, fuck the alcohol, shower, and pink dick, I would rather just hide under my sheets. “He is my closet friend. He would not have said something to me just to say it.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“When he first found out, he had told me that a personal relationship between the only command crew in this part of the galaxy is highly illogical and reckless.” I can feel his anger starting to resonate off of him in big crashing waves. “Then we mind melded and he saw the darkness inside my soul for what it truly is. Now that he knows the kind of lightness you bring to me, he wants me to pursue you with ‘the fiercest of hearts.’” Granted, he told me that before finding out it was Chakotay, but in my selfish need to make sure things will be copacetic on the bridge, I changed it around.

God, I need another shot.

“And now your okay with having a relationship with me?” I can feel his eyes on me as I pour the whiskey in the glass.

“You are my source of strength.” Fuck, where did that come from? Uncle James always said that Jameson has the ability to make you a poet or an asshole. It usually made me a slut, then an asshole. “I still have my doubts,” the liquid sears my throat and it feels so damn good. “My loyalty, my focus will always be to this crew and this ship. If your looking for someone to blow kisses at you, then you’ve got another thing coming.” I slide the glass to him.

“I’m not going to be your booty call.” He pours himself his own shot. “I want to make love to you. I want to be able make breakfast for you in the morning.” He downs the amber liquid. “I understand what my role will be, both inside your quarters and out.” He slides the glass back to me. “Besides, you don’t seem like a blowing kisses kind of woman.”

“Nope. I prefer…,” when did the bottle become empty? Drinking the last drop straight from the bottle – ladylike, I know – I recycle it before bringing out another bottle. Oh, fuck! Really?!

“Tequila?” I can hear him smirking a mile away.

Drinking is a love/hate relationship with me. I hate the loss of control, yet I love it at the same time. I hate the hangover, but I love that I can scarf down an entire plate of french fries and not feel guilty. Oh, well… might as well have a few chasers. “Two bottles of beer,” I say to the replicator before turning to Chakotay with my own cocky smirk. “I’m game if you are.”

He nods. “We don’t have to report to the bridge until 0900.”

“You are not staying the night.” I get another shot glass and pour the tequila in.

“What about having sex?” He throws his shot back and chases it with his beer.

Damn. I really want sex. And the bastard knows it. “Depends.”

He lifts his sexy brow. “On?” Fuck! I haven’t even had my shot and I’m already willing to get naked.

I swallow the tequila without my chaser. Time for the big guns. “When we finish talking.”

“Okay, so let me get all of this straight so far,” he takes a deep breath. “You want us to have a relationship that you want to remain private. I don’t want to be a booty call. You don’t want kissy faces. And we both make each other happy.”

“We both like sex,” I murmur under my breath while I refill our drinks. Wait. Did I just say that out loud?

He smirks again. Fuck! I did say it out loud. “You know, there are other ways to reduce stress.”

“But are they as fun as sex?”

He presses his lips together as if he is thinking about all the different ways to reduce stress. “Well, there’s exercise.”

“I suck at exercises that I have to be clothed for.”

“Tea?”

“You mean weak, decaffeinated coffee water?”

“Meditation?”

“I’ll refer to our earlier conversation about gouging out my eyeballs.”

“How about your spirit animal?”

“Last time I touched your Akoonah stone, I had the munchies for the rest of the night.” And because tequila makes me snarky, “Besides, sex is my spirit animal.”

He laughs and shakes his head. He lifts his shot glass, “Here’s to sex.” Now that’s something I can cheers to. Gladly. We clink and throw back our shots. “Now,” he takes an extra sip from his beer, “how are we going to make it work?”

“This happens only when we have free time and we are in our quarters.”

“Damn,” he pours the next round of tequila, “do you know how many fantasies I have of fucking you in your ready room?”

Not as much as I have of him going down on me on the bridge. By ourselves, of course. “Only in our quarters.”

“Deal. Your place or mine?”

“Whichever. I’m not picky.” We take our shot. Fuck, I need to slow down. “I’m not comfortable with sleepovers, but I’m also not opposed to waking early before Gamma shift is relieved.”

“Is that all?” He shoves his shot glass towards the bottle.

“Tuvok is the only one who will know.” I can already sense the eye roll. “He can help disguise our comm signals.”

I can see him gritting his teeth, but then he takes a deep breath and nods his head. “Very well.”

“We can’t fall in love.” I was saving that one for last. I have my suspicions that he feels the same as me, but we can’t let that get in the way.

“Excuse me?” He swallows hard. “What if that cannot be avoidable?”

“This is a non-negotiable for me.” Stay strong, Janeway.

“I am already in love with you.”

And just like that, those seven little words instill a high that I have not felt in a long time. Memories of psychiatrists listening to only what they want to hear and family member begging me to get help and numerous faceless men willing to fuck me into pain trudges through my mind. Yet, it’s him, seventy thousand light years away and an enemy of Starfleet, who outshines the darkness from his comfortable spot in my soul with seven little words.

Yet, I must resist. I have to. “Love is too powerful of an emotion to have so far away from home.” I can’t look at him. Not right now. “It has the ability bring an entire crew together, yet it can also cause destruction. The addition of such an emotion can change the consideration of all those on board to the selfish need of one. We can’t afford that and you know it.”

“You sound like a damn Vulcan.” He sounds like a child, but in all fairness, I did take away his most prized toy.

“You have command experience with both the Maquis and Starfleet. Are you telling me that love does not change the dynamic on ship such as ours?” He stays silent. Most likely, as much as he loathes it, he knows that I’m right.

Being right sometimes sucks.

And right now, he looks like a lost puppy. Stay strong, Janeway, stay strong. “I care for you, I really do,” for the first time since our kiss, I reach out to touch him. “The moment we step one pinky toe back in the Alpha Quadrant, that care will gladly cross the line into a love that is as infinite as the edge of space. But until then, I will err on the side of caution when it comes to this crew.”

His fingers thread through mine. Once again, sobriety takes precedent at the feel of his skin against mine. I find it to be more intoxicating than tequila will ever be. “What if you die? What if you fall in love with someone else?”

My doubts, right there, in two measly little questions. “What if **you** die? What if **you** fall in love with someone else?” He tries to pull his hand away, but I won’t let him. He needs to understand. “That kind of pain, of loss, will always be there despite the type of relationship we have. It’s your actions afterward that are different.” I squeeze his hand. “Anger, fear, jealousy, hatred are the invisible strings attached with love and we cannot let those win.”

Silence devours us. Just like alcohol, I love it and hate it at the same time. What is he thinking? What does he want to do? Does he think I’m crazy? Will he walk out without another glance back? Will he still want to—

“I’m in.” His two words drive all the thoughts rummaging about in my mind away. All that is left is sheer happiness and the need to go use the restroom. “I don’t agree with your restriction on love, but I understand it. You want to protect yourself and, while you have no problems with keeping your distance from love, please don’t place the same restriction on me.”

“Just as long as you keep it behind closed doors.”

He pulls away his hand and, for a moment, I am convinced that he is going to get up and leave. Instead, he pours tequila into both of our glasses. After throwing it back, he pours himself another one and tips it back. “How come…,” he snatches his beer and chugs the rest. “You are very good at keeping people at a safe distance, aren’t you?”

I shrug my shoulders and leave my filled shot glass on the table. “I have been practicing it for a long time.”

“You spoke briefly about this darkness that consumes you while we were on New Earth.” I can feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I don’t like where this is going. “How did it get there in the first place?”

“It was all a long time ago and I honestly don’t want to talk about it.” Just when he opens his mouth to argue back, I deploy a distraction that was always successful with other men asking too many questions. “So is it time for sex, or do I have to get out my vibrator to finish the job.”

Ha! Ha! Success! He snapped his mouth shut so fast it would have made an angry alligator look like a lazy sloth. “What were your plans tonight?”

I coyly shrug my shoulders and throw back my tequila. “Oh, you know, drink a few shots, take a shower, fuck myself with my dildo. The usual Friday night, as they say.”

He smiles that charming smile that I’m sure can melt the panties off of some lonely ensign. Or captain. “It’s Thursday.”

“Whatever.” I pour the rest of the tequila into my glass. “We have gone through two bottles of alcohol.”

“Everyone who is anyone knows that the best part about a hangover is the french fries.” He leans in and grins like a cocky asshole. “I have extra replicator rations. Maybe we can skip the next bottle and just go straight for the fries.”

Okay. Now this is probably the most important question to ever ask – especially if there is a relationship on the line. “Which place in San Fran had the best fries at 4 o’clock in the morning; Seever’s near the commissary or O’Toole’s off of 4th Ave.?” Before he answers, though, I have to give him a reason to at least think it through, “Now mind, a lot is riding on this answer.”

“Such as?”

Tequila has come back in full effect, “Blowjob.”

“Way to lay it on thick…,” Ha! Ha! I’ve got him hook, line, and sinker. “Best fries at 4 in the morning?” He shakes his head and murmurs, “I’ll probably lose the blowjob, but I have to say, without a doubt, Denton’s off of 22nd.”

Wrong answer! So wrong! “No! Their fries were shit!”

“Yes, during the normal day. But at 4 in the morning after a night of partying, Denton’s fries were golden.” He licks his lips, which, I have to be very honest, was incredibly sexy. “They were so greasy. That’s how we were able to sober up before class.”

“They are the most disgusting fries ever and you did lose your blowjob.” Yet, he doesn’t seem too upset.

“I don’t think this will be the only time that you will offer a blowjob.” He stands and makes his way towards the replicator. “And don’t you start thinking that using sex as a distraction was successful. We will talk about what happened. It might not be tonight, but it will happen.”

Shit! My game face is totally off tonight.

He places the plate of fries on the table and recycles the empty bottle. “Don’t worry, Kathryn. It won’t be an inquisition. I just want honesty and, sometimes, that has to start with yourself.”

I begin chomping down on some fries, “Apparently, we are both poets and philosophers with a shit ton of Jameson, tequila, and beer mixed in our systems.”

“It’s better than being a worshipper of the toilet.”

“Oh that’ll come a little later on in the night.”

“The command team that puke together, stays together?”

A small giggle escapes my lips and his eyes brighten. He is quite handsome. I am quite drunk, but the fries are helping. “The Doctor would be pissed if he saw us substituting one bad habit with another.”

“He would get over it if he heard our earlier conversation.” I roll my eyes. “I assume he’s been pretty adamant with you taking up some extra-curricular activities all in the name of pleasure?”

“His last attempt was with hooking me up with a few hologram characters. I think if he weren’t programmed to be a doctor, then he would have been content with being a pimp.”

“Now I’m curious,” we both dive for the last fry, but he is victorious. Asshole. “Are you stalling from us having sex?”

Again, he hits a soft spot with such finesse. “Maybe, I was waiting until all the fries were eaten and you just cut me to the chase.”

His eyes go soft and gooey, like chocolate syrup. “We don’t have to do anything tonight.”

He’s giving me an out. “Don’t you know by now,” making my way to his side of the table, I fall into his lap as gracefully as an elephant sitting on a lily pad. “I’m a Janeway. I’m too stubborn to take the easy way out.”

“Are you calling me easy?” I feel his fingers beginning to trail up my thigh.

Fuck! I forgot that I’m in nothing but a robe. “I’m calling my hot pink dildo easy.” He wraps one arm around my waist and the warmth that converges over my skin creates goosebumps to erupt. His eyebrow flicks and I shrug my shoulders, “I was going through a phase.”

His fingers continue to tease the inside of my thighs. “And what kind of phase requires a hot pink dildo.”

I open my legs wider hoping he will get the hint of where I want him to be. “The one where I replicated a drawer full of sex toys to prepare myself for my first deep-space journey with Voyager.”

His fingers continues to tease. “Hmm…,” he leans in and begins kissing my neck. “And you wanting to remain faithful to Mark?”

“Among other things, yes.” I can feel him hesitating. “I was made Captain. I had to change a bit to make sure I could be a model to the others.”

His finger then slips in me and, already, I am glad he came over to talk. But he continues to tease me with just one finger and his lips on my skin. I do everything in my power to hurry him along, but he has no part of it whatsoever.

Finally after what seems like forever – in actuality three minutes – I pull his hand from between my legs and lick the finger that was inside me from stem to stern. “Now, whose the one stalling?” It’s a challenge and one that I hope he takes.

His smile is crooked as I finish licking my excitement off of his finger. When I am done, he lifts me onto the table and pushes down his pants.

God, I’ve missed his dick. I’ve missed dicks in general, but his is pretty memorable. And — “Yesss!” God, he feels amazing!

He continues his kissing along my collarbone as he fucks me into the table. “Better than a pink dildo?” His thumb begins to circle my clit and, fucking hell, I’m done.

It’s been a long god damn time since… since… “Ohhh… you are,” my voice hitches and I am left breathless. His tongue, his wicked tongue, begins to play with my nipples and I’m… I’m… I’m… “Fuuuck…”

I’m spent.

Chakotay plows into me a few more times before he reaches his own orgasm.

A million times better than my dildo, even with its numerous vibrating settings. “Better than your hand and some lube?”

“Definitely worth the hangover tomorrow.” He grins something sexy before getting back to kissing the valley between my breasts.

I bite down on my bottom lip, mainly because I know it drives him crazy, but I’m curious how this will work out. Not the relationship, after our talk, I’m pretty secure with it, but tonight. “You can stay until 0400.” He looks at me with surprise and it makes me giggle.

Wow, genuinely giggling twice in one night is a record.

“That’ll give you an hour to dress and make the walk of shame back to your quarters.” He smirks and goes back back to kissing me.

“I’m going to take you to bed and make love to you.”

“You do that rather well,” I smirk when he pulls away from me.

He lifts me up and carries me to my bed. “I’m going to use every minute of that hour I can to pleasure you before going back to my quarters.”

“Why do you think I gave you an hour?”

 

* * *

 

Ugh! That goddamn chime, I just want to — “Come in!”

Tuvok stands at the door, arms folded behind his back, ready to report 0930 hours on the damn dot.

I wave him in and give him my full attention. Although as he reads through his security report, I think I might have dozed off for a bit. When he’s finally finished, I point to the chair in front of my desk, “Please sit down.”

He looks at me as if he already knows what I’m going to say. If Vulcans had the ability to be cocky, he would receive top marks.

Regardless, “I wanted to let you know that the Commander and I have come to an agreement as to the content we had discussed previously.”

“And all is well?”

Other than being tired and hungover, I’m just hunky-dory. “It is. I was hoping that we would still have your cooperation?”

He nods. “I will configure a new passcode for Commander Chakotay to use to gain access into your quarters or vice versa for you with his. Also, with the help of two communication badges, I can transfer your true signals back to your respective quarters.” Well, it looks like he’s been doing his homework. “With your permission, I will need to replicate two comm badges.”

“Permission granted, however, if they are needed elsewhere on the ship, please use them.” The guilt at using a precious resource is a little too much to bare. Despite their small size, it takes a lot of replicator rations to make just one. “I will not have us waste resources all for the sake of a booty call.”

“Booty? Call?” If I wasn’t so hungover, I would have laughed, but any noise above a whisper is agony. “We can use the new ones as a substitute while I work on the ones that have been presented to me as broken.”

“Very well.” This was an easy conversation. “Is there anything else that you require?”

“Not at this time, Captain. If I do, I shall come to you at a time that is convenient.” I nod and pick up the PADD with B’Elanna’s report expecting him to see himself out.

“Are you happy, Captain?” His question, innocuous enough, throws me for a loop. He has never shown such protective attitude towards me.

“We had a good talk last night. It’s not perfect, but, for the first time since returning back from New Earth, I am happy to have him by my side.”

“If you should ever need to consult with someone other than the Commander, I will always be available to listen.”

“You’re my best friend, Tuvok,” wow, I didn’t know this would become too emotional, “I will always need you.”

He stands and nods, “Thank you, Captain.” He waits for my permission before stepping back out onto the bridge. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop! Whoop! They are back on!


End file.
